


Blue

by Susquip



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: When Tommy looks over the sea of destruction, he see red.But when Ghostbur sees the carnage, he can only see blue.
Kudos: 16





	Blue

When tommy looks over the sea of destruction, he see red. He's furious, at techno for betraying him, at phil for hurting him when he promised he would never-

He screams and yells, not even trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes.

But when Ghostbur sees the carnage, he can only see blue. Everything is blue.

It pours from his eyes, numbing his skin as it falls.

It leaks out of his mouth, it tastes like iron.

Ghostbur can't help but wish he could react like Tommy, see red and let all of his frustrations out, cry real tears.

But everything is numb

The only thing he can feel is the blue

Flowing through him and out of him, trying to make him better, trying to take the sadness away.

But it can't, there's only so much blue can do.

His sewer is gone, destroyed like it was never there to begin with.

Friend was gone.

Everything he's ever known.

He doesn't scream, or yell, he just

Leaves

He wonders the wastelands for days, only stopping when he saw something truly breath taking.

So much blue...

He couldn't help himself

The blue surrounded him, filled his lungs as he walked deeper and deeper, hoping for any sort of relief.

He stayed there, staring up through his blue tinted gaze, waiting for a relief that would never come.


End file.
